Every business organization today, at least those of moderate to large size, uses computer-based systems to keep track of its business processes. Such systems may track every aspect of the business organization including personnel, raw materials, finished products, sales, and accounting. One manner of accomplishing this is to maintain a central computer system, with a master database containing all of the information that is maintained by the business organization. Then, when a particular division or individual in the business organization has to access that information, all of the information on a particular product, that is all of the raw material, sales, and accounting information, is retrieved for that division or individual. Such a centralized system, however, generates data in which the division or individual may have no interest. This results in systems that are difficult to use for at least the reason that the output resulting from such a query to the database results in an overload of information that must be sorted through to retrieve the information that is of use to a particular individual or division.